kitsuki uzumaki
by antheunis011
Summary: Has to be rewritten in order to make it my liking. Will be making changes to the overall story, maybe even the whole background. It's will be a slow going process. Naruto X fem Kurama also... high raiton and futon. Alive kushina


Important: Kurama's eyes are blue not green like i wrote in here. I am just to lazy to try and find it

Hostile Nartuo x Konoha

Storm release

Naruto x Fem Kyuubi turned human jinchuriki.

Instead of kumo kidnaping kuzshina, here it was iwa

Uzu was destroyed by kiri, iwa, couple smaller villages, and betrayed by konoha, who attacks them with others. Kumo in this story didn't attack them, becouse they were in very good relationships, but didn't hear of the attack until it was too late

Uzu were allies with konoha, but had very,very good relationship with kumo

'tobi' is not the real madara, but has similar chakra. Lets say he is Dark Obito.

And while she is a biju, she although mature sometimes (rarely), will act like an Uzumaki (acts more like a 16 year ols, has some funny quirks (not vocal) and so on, call it both normal and a a sideeffect of being in 3 uzumaki up to this point)

And in this fic kurama still has yin and yang, lets say there was a nessup with the shikifuin

Biju:their age act

Kyuubi: 16 (like an Uzumaki, the groups little sis), Hachibi 40 (logical), Nanabi (20- grunts all the time), San Goku: 65 (wise man), Nanabi: 20 (pervert of the group hehe), Ichibi:20 (nutso)

**5 years after the attack** (sorry if the first 500 wordsa aren't the best, i just didn't want to beat around the bush.)

Naruto woke up in a sewer of all places. He slowly started to move foward and soon enough he reached a toom. (AN: this cage however doesn't have the lock or the seal tag on it)

When Naruto got closeto it, he heard crying from inside. –deciding to risk it, he steps in and follows the sound. Soon enough he stumbles upon a read heared woman in her teens crying. Naruto, never liking to see people cry, decided to comfort her.

Kyuubi was startled at first when she felt a hand on her cheek.

''hey lady, don't cry, what is the problem, can i help'' Naruto asked as he caresed her cheek. Kyuubi looked at him and huged him. ''Naruto, i am sorry, so sorry, i am the reson they hate yu and try to kill you'' Kyuubi said to him. Naruto was confused by this, why would they hate him becouse of her. Seeing the confused look on his face, Kyuubi explained, while sobbing, how she is the Kyuubi no kitsune, that his father sealed her in him. She told him that she didn't attack on purpose.

After she finished her story she expected Naruto to despise her, curse and shout at her, but was in for a suprise when he hugged her. ''I don't hate you. It isn't your fault, it's the villagers, I just wish i could leave this place.'' Kyuubi smiled at him. ''thank you naruto''

He learned who his parents were, and he was happy, but Kurama, who was observing from inside the seal, was getting nervous. Something bad was goig to happen to Naruto, she could tell.

A few days later, Naruto was once again, attacked and almost killed. He was attacked by fire balls, and had his lungs punctured. He managed to escape and ran as long as he could, but injured, and small, he couldn't last forever.

A man, brown haired, probably in his 40's, saw the small child on the road, and ran towards him. He wasn't an oficial ninja, but he knew basic medical jutsu, so he checked the child before his eyes widened. After seing the damage done, he wondered how could the child still be alive, and he brough him to his cabin,where he continued to treat his injuries.

Naruto was sweating and having light spasms while laying in a bed. Why, well he was currently remembering everything that Konoha did to him, oh and yeah, getting stabed by a chidori kinds is painful.

''Aahahhh'' Naruto said as he bolted upright, scaring Izio. Naruto looked around frantically. ''Where...Where am i'' He said. Izio than put his hand on his shoulder. ''Kid, you are one lucky..., those wound would have killed any other child your age'' He then checked the bandages, to see that the kid was fully healed, but had a small scar on his stomach.

Naruto looked down, realising that it happened and it wasn't a bad dream. Izio spoke ''Soooo, do you have any parents'' Naruto made a no with his head. ''Dead, never meat them''

''I am sorry kid, life is like that, not fair for many'' He said. He asked if Naruto would want to stay with him and Naruto eagerly nodded. Izio lives in a small cotage in the forrest.

After a week of geting to know each other and Izio makind sure Naruto is okay, Izio took out small weights with half a kilo each, and handed them to him. ''here you go, put these on. Time to start training you gaki'' He said.

Naruto did so and felt his arms and legs heavier, but nothing he couldn't handle, plus Kyuubi said she will improve his body anyway.

For the next year, they had a similiar routine. Izio would wake Naruto up at brisk of dawn. Naruto would have to do some streches, do 50 pushups and situps and than run for a mile, but would have to add another mile every 3 months. If he couldn't bring down the tiume it took him to run lets say 5 miles down to a little more than 10 minutes of 4 miles by the end of the first 2 months, he would be woken up by ice cold water every morning in the last month.

**Naruto age 6**

Naruto woke up sistematically at the brisk of dawn. He had spent the last year just working on conditioning his body. His weight were currently on a kilo. After his ussual warm up, he would learn taijutsu and would even work on chakra control. If he was in a different spot, he would probably complain about the harsh regiment, but Izio paid attention to him, he trained him. When they went to the festival 4 months ago, Izio placed Naruto on his shoulders, and Naruto had the time of his life.

After spending time on playing games, the man bought him some popsicle and they spent the rest of the day on just having fun. Naruto wondered if that was how it would be to have a father.

Today he would receive a wodden replica of Izio's wakazashi. Izio said that he would begin on instructing him on how to become a kenjutsu user.

**Naruto age 7**

''Naruto'' Izio spoke as he got out of his cabin. He saw Naruto already practicing on his kata's. Naruto turned to see him and smiled at the man. He then ran up to him. ''Yes sensei'' Naruto asked.

''time for the festival, let's go kid'' Izio said, making Naruto jump up and down in joy. Naruto ran into the cabin to get his stuff prepared.

In his room, Naruto was talking to Kyuubi mentally. ''Kyuubi chan, is the new surroundings better'' He said a little woriedly. When he asked while she lived in a sewer and why not change it, she responded by saying that only he can change it.

Naruto was horrified by the fact that he could have changed it, so he made sure that he coud make he the best home possible. She had a small cain, similiar to his, there were animals in the forrest, and a nice waterfall with a lake close. There was also a terget dummy with the Yondaime on it. It always made him laugh to see that he has to repair it every time he come there. Safe to say, the nex time he came into the seal, the thing was filled with kunai, most of them at his jewel and heart. He had little contact with her for a year after they left the village. She said that she had to concentrate in order to make sure that increasing the rate at which her chakra leaks into his could doesn't hurt him..

**Later that day**

The 2 were again at the festival. Izio watched Naruto smile and laugh all day, but a joyious smile, not just a smile from training. He found that that the little guy was a stamina freak, and that he would work himself into the ground whenever he could.

At the end of the day Naruto started walking back to their cabin, but stoped when Izio didn't come along. ''Tou-san'' Naruto asked. After a while, Izio asked if he wanted to be his son. Naruto imediatly beamed at the idea.

''Naruto, we aren't going home, we are going to visit an old friend in lightning country. The man is a clan head, and his clan are masters of Kenjutsu, and he himself is one of the few that can actually beat me. He contacted me a few weeks ago and extended an invitation for us to live there.'' Izio explained as he started walking towards lightning country.

Naruto also spent a lot of time in the Kyuubi's seal.

Naruto would come just to spend time with Kurama. She told him her name after 2 years. She often wondered why he did that, but chulked it up for trying to have a friend.

They arrived to the Buredo clan compund in a week. Izio, walked into the the larhe compound. It had only a base floor, tipical japanese roof. There were koi ponds, gardens and trees all around, and a small growel path up to the house.

He heard a (white skin, black hair) black, short haired man, with a slash acroos his right eye talk to Izio. He wore a plain kimono that went down to his belt, with a clan insignia where his heart is. He had yellow-brown sandals and black pants that reached his knees ''Ahh Izio, it's nice to see you again.''

Izio pattd his back. ''It's nice to see you to Kayin, how is Dana''

''oh she is nice, a little bossy, but nice.'' Kayin said, but then a loud commanding voice was hear. ''I HEARD THAT KAYIN. Oh Izio, nice to see you again'' A dark blonde haired woman spoke. She haid similiar clothes, but her kimono was brown, and her pants were dark red with flowers on them.

''I am fine Dana. Allow me to introduce my adopted son, Naruto Uzumaki.'' He said gesturing to the blonde besside him. ''Naruto this is Kayin, and Dana.'' Dana got down and rubbed his cheeks, while Kayin put a hand under his chin.

''uzumaki huh.'' Kayin looked at the kid. ''naruto, do you know who your birth parents are, i happened to know quite a few Uzumaki back in the day.'' The man said, geting his attention.

''My mom was Kushina Uzumaki, she died when i was born. What do you mean, quite a few uzumaki, were we a clan or something.'' Naruto said. Kayin nodded, and then Dana spoke. ''Kushi-chan, i remember her when she was in her diapers.'' Making Naruto to widen his eyes.

Kayin proceded to speak.''Yes, we were very good friend with the Uzumaki while they lived, unfortunately, they were destroyed by Kiri and Iwa. Konoha was their ally, and they were in very good trade relations with Kumo''

Dana then spoke. ''So who did catch litle Kushi's hart'' She asked, getting attentio from the others. Izio didn't ask to many question, knowing that it was a painful subject for Naruto.

Naruto was a little nervous right now, he didn't want to go to Konoha.'' Uhh, she married Minato Namikaze'' Making the 2 to drop their jaw.

''Then what are you doing with Izio, if you don't mind me saying'' Kayin asked. Izio sighed. Naruto told him everything that happened in the village, he didn't really care that he was a jinchuriki, to him he was like a son. Of course when Naruto told him about Kyuubi-_chan_, he was suprised. He however trusted the child, seing how he was always a good judge of character when they meet others.

Naruto proceded to tell them his about his _life_ in konoha, and by the time he was done, Dana was looking like a vulcano ready to explode.

**Naruto age 8**

''Naruto-nii, can you come and play with me'' Asked a little, 4 year old bundle of joy. Her name was Cerya. She was the daughter of Dana and Kayin, and she spent all of her time around Naruto if she could. He was her 'nii-san' and Naruto on his part was glad to have a little sister.

Naruto, who was right now, doing some kunai balancing while water walking, just chuckle. He stopped his training and turned to her. ''Sure Imoto, what do you want to play, Cerya-chan'' Said girl mainly pulled Naruto by his shirt, taking him to another part of the compound.

The next day, Naruto was training in kenjutsu with Izio and Keyla, while Dana taught him about medical plants, and taught him how to use a bow. While not the best weapon of choice for a Ninja, it offers long range explosives, and is a great hunting weapon. There are many deer in that part of the elemental nations.

Naruto was right now, walking inside the compound, he wanted to ask for something. He pushed the doors, and walked in Keyla, Izio and Dana having one of their chatzs. Dana was the first to speak. ''Oh Naru-chan, what brings you here''

While Naruto's eye did twitch on the chan sufix, he wasn't going to comment on it yet. Naruto rubbed his head shepishly, but turning serious in a couple of moments and turning to Izio. ''Tou-san, Oji-san, Oba-san, could i visit the Uzu ruins, you know to see if there is anything for me there.''

Izio thinks it over, and they each share a glance. ''Well, i do't see why not, that is, if you are sure you want to see it'' Dana says. Naruto nods. ''very well, Naruto, myself and Izio are going to take you there tomorrow'' Kayin says to him as he puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto thanks them and goes on to check on Cerya. Naruto comes out of the compounds house.

''Imoto, where are you'' Naruto yells as he looks around. He walks under a tree, and Cireya thinks she will get him, drops down, but Naruto turns around and catches her in his arms. Cerya than crosses her arms and pouts. ''Nii-san, no fair'' Naruto just laughs at her, and puts her down.

Naruto rufles her hair. ''Let's go, Cerya, im taking you to town today'' She jumps up and hugs him, Naruto just contiunes to laugh as he hugs her back.

**Later that day**

''Kurama, where are you'' Naruto says as he enters the small house. After finding it is empty he steps outside, and again, repairs the practice dummy. He walks around for a couple minutes, but then he reaches the waterfall and the small lake, where Kyuubi was taking a dip.

''Maybe i should come back later'' As he turns around, he steps on a twig. Kurama turns her head to where the sound came from, and notices the back side if her jailor/friend. ''Naruto, come back here'' She says while still swiming.

Naruto steps out of the bushes and puts his hand behind his head while standing on the shore. ''hehe, sorry Kurama-chan, i didn't mean to interupt, i will come back later.'' Naruto turns around, but in that moment Kurama pulled him into the water.

Naruto emerges from the water,.''Oh it's on'' And the 2 procede to have fun, while playing catch, splashing and diving.

**3 days later, somewhere near Uzu**

Naruto, Keyla and Izio walk through a forrest, and as they get closer Naruto decides to ask them something. ''Tousan, what were the Uzumaki known for if they had a village'' Izio putts his hands under his head, a finger on his chin.

''Hmmm, well the thing they were most knows for was their art of fuinjutsu. That was the reason they were destroyed. Their bloodline gave them more potent chakra, kage reserves, and a thing called Uzumaki vitality. They lived longer, only the most potent of poisons worked on them, and they healed fast.'' Kayin then decide to speak.

''Yes, but amongs these, they also had an elemental bloodline, Storm release.''

Naruto ''Cool''

The group reached a destroyed village. In the middle of it was a small whirpoold, around it 4 pillars, there were 2 rivers pouring into it. In front of it was a smaller version of a kage tower, with a spiral on it, and there was another building, one that only Naruto saw, and this one was the only one that wasn't damaged.

As they walked through the town, they notice broken seals all over the place. Naruto leads them to the the building that wasn't damaged, and points at it. ''Why is this undamaged'' The 2 grown man look at where he is pointing and then at each other. ''Naruto, there isn't anything there''

Naruto looks at them confused, and then back at the building. He picks up a rock and throws it at the building. To the suprise of the 2 adults it bounces of the building.

Naruto then notices a small seal on the doors, and places his hand on it. The thing glows and the whole building becomes visible to them. ''Wow'' Naruto comments. But then he clutches his neck in pain. He dropps down and barely stays concius from the pain. After a few minutes he gets back up and they enter the building. ''Naruto you sure you okay'' Izio asks.

''Yes dad, i'm fine, but what's with the strange swirl on my neck'' Naruto says as he points at it. Izio and Kayin don't have a clue.

There were some artifacts, a sword, some armour, a scroll, and a necklace, plus some other things that Naruto would look into later.

After putting his blood over a bloodseal, a wall lifted and opened to show a library. It was divided into 7 parts, with a small pedestal in the center. The parts were by size the smallest: storm, then 5 bigger about fire, earth, water, lightning and wind, and the biggest with fuinjutsu. Naruto observed in wonder.

He walked to the pedestal and opened the page. On the first page it said: Uzumaki clan head legacy. He opened it and it showed about 43 names. The swirl on his neck pulsed and naruto gripped it, it hurt slightly. His eyes then widened as he saw his name form in kanji, and then the word Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, clan head of the Uzumaki clan.

Naruto turns and looks at the 2. ''So do you guys know how to make sealing scrolls'' He points at the huge library and the artifacts. The 2 nod dumbly.

''Naruto we will seal everything, why don't you go to the clan head bulding, the one with the swirl. ''Okay, il be back soon'' Izio than looks at the library, and than at Kayin. ''Well the sooner we start the sooner we finish.

Naruto looked around the small office. It looked homey, even destoryed. You could see the whole village, it had a couch, couple shelves, a cabinet, Then he spoted another seal. Underneath the chair that was turned over.

It was a very complex seal, and had a small kanji for uzu and blood on it. Naruto first put some blood on it. Nothing worked. After a few minutes of looking at it, he made the swirl with his blood and it glowed.

After the glow disipated, there was a small book . Naruto took it out. After fliping the page, he noticed it was a small journall of the last clan head.

_Yatta, i became a clan head today. Now to make sure our village prospers, and show my brother i can be a great leader._

_The evil, it grows, does anyone know a trick to defeating paperwork. I swear my parents must be laughing at me from above right now._

_We just made a good trade arrangment with Kumo, and it will bring more goods to out village._

_The barrier around the village has been found to be flaud, our best sealers are working on a way to enhance it._

_My wife is pregnant, i can't wait for Lula to give birth._

_The damn mood swongs, and her apetite is huge, we don't have anymore ramen in the house._

_If it is a boy, we will name him Ojoni, and she wants to name a girl Kushina._

_Kishina is born, she has read hair like all uzumaki, and green eyes. (i dont care what real are)_

_The war is getting worse by the day, at least we are free from it._

_Mito-sama is dying and the Leaf needs another jicnhuriki. Unfortunately, Kushina was found to be the only one capable of holding the beast._

_The damn traitors. We have been under siege from 2 gret villagers and a couple smaller, and we waited for the leaf to send their reinforcments, and when they come, they attack us. If i manage to survive, i will take kushina out of that hellhole_

After Naruto read the last few lines, red chakra started to ooze out of him. Kurama tried to calm him dawn.

''**Naruto, Naruto, calm down**'' ''...'' Naruto didn't respond, just a few tears fell. She pulled him into his mindscaepe and hugged him. ''Shhhshss, it's okay Naruto, it's okay, let it out'' Naruto cried into her chest, and eventually fell asleep from the mental strees.

Kurama put him down and ran her fingers through his hair. 'damn leaf village, it would seems that Madara was right if he wanted to destroy it, but i still hate him for putting me in that genjutsu'

**Outside**

Kayin and Izio detected the chakra being emited. Izio looked at Kayin ''Let's go see what is happening'' The 2 left their sealing which was almost half-way done, and ran to the heade office.

When they entered, they found Naruto on the ground, a page open and a few speeks of water (tears) on the page. As Izio picked Naruto up, Kayin read the last page. ''I think we now know why he reacted like that, look'' Kayin picked up the book and pinted at the last few lines. Izio looked at Naruto. ''Oh Naruto'' They took him to the library and placed him on a couch.

**Few days later**

Naruto shoot up like an arrow. ''Wow, wow easy there son, easy'' Izio said as he put his hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked around and then at Izio. ''Was it just a dream'' He asked. Izio made a no with his head. Naruto looked down and clenched his fost. ''First they make my life a living hell, then they try to kill me, than they destroy my clan'' Naruto's eyes gained a red collor and slits.

Dana walked in. ''Naruto'' She said and Naruto looked at her. Cerya was hiding behind her, and when Naruto saw her, his anger disipated. The chakra retreated back and his eyes ganed their normal blue color. He got out of bed and huged Cerya who was scared from the chakra.

''I am sorry Imoto, i didn't want to scare you'' He said as she huged him. ''Nii-san, is it true what they say about the leaf'' Naruto looked at her questionolgy, and then at Dana.

Dana seaing the look elaborated. ''When you first came here, we pretty much lowered our trade with the village to a minimum becouse of how they treated you. Everibody here lowes you. After Kayin told us what you found out at the village, be broke of all conection. In a couple years, after we get full protection from Kumo, we will anounce what they did to the whole world. In the meantime, i think you should take on your legacy'' As she gave him a beginners course in fuinjutsu. In order for people to learn fuinjutsu they would nead patience. Naruto, although hot head, becouse he meditates, will be able to study the art.

**Naruto age 9**

Naruto was now an intermediate in sealing. Cerya alway hung around him, and ocasioanly he would show her a trick or 2. She also wanted to study the art, and Naruto would teach her the basics, mainly precision writing, and theory. As much theory as a 5 year old can understand.

''Kurama-chan, why is there a storage seal in my Shiki Fuin'' He asked her. Kurama had no idea. ''You've got me, try it out let's see what happens. Naruto nodds and sends chakra to the storage seals. Out of it come 4 scrolls and 2 letters.

Naruto looks at what just came out. ''Tou-san, come here'' He yells. ''WHAT?'' Izio respons in a middle of a taijutsu spar with Kayin. ''I've found 2 letter in my seal, come over here'' Izio falls on his butt. He first glares at Naruto for destroying his concentration.

''What is it Naruto'' Izio say as Kayin and Dana aproach.

Naruto oppens the letters and reads them. (i am not gonna write those, basically Minato and kushina say that they love him, wish for him to be strong...yadi yada yada)

Naruto then looks at the 4 scroolls. The one with number one, has the shadow clone tehnuque and explains the clones, what they do, the cons and the training-memory transfer. ''Sweet, no more crap control'' Naruto jokes out loud, receiveing snicker from the adults. ''Hey, it's not my fault i have kage level reserves'' He croses his arms over his chest and pouts when the snickers begome open laughs.

The 2ns scroll is rasengan, and the last 2 are hirashin and time space barrier

**Naruto age 10**

Naruto was by now much taller than the rest of his age group. (140 cm, demonic chakra influence, a lot of phisycal workout)

Kurama was also trainin him in ying and yang release. Why she had no idea, but one day the idea just came to her. At first he had no clue what to do.

**Naruto age 13 **

Meanwhile in konoha

Mizuki tried to steal the scroll, but failed.

Naruto woke up and saw that he was in his room. He put on a sad smile when he remembered what happened yesterday. Deciding not to waste any more time he proceded to his morning workout. Becouse of his stamina and healing he considered it a light workout. 200 pushups, situps, a 20 mile run, and after that lifting wheight, while also carrying 10 kilos, plus a 15 kilo vest. Yep, regeneration of muscle tissue rocks.

Naruto made blood clone and made a kage bunshin in order to help the yokai with yin release. Naruto sat down in the middle of a huge seal.

In front of Naruto is a plane blody, with no hair and no facial recognition, but it did have a very small heart beat. Naruto created a seal on its stomach and started the procedure. Red chakra flow from outside his seal. He screamed in pain. He gritted his teath and shook his head. The procedure lasted for 2 days and the pain kept increasing through the entire time. Naruto finally couldn't take anymore and collapsed. The yokai transfer stopped and the bodai was that of a redhead girl, like the one in his cage.

**Next day**

Naruto checked his seal and removed the sleeping seal. He then entered his mindscape and walked over to where Kurama lived.

''Hello'' He said. He could still feal Kyuubi's chakra, but he got no response.

''Kurama, are you here.'' He walked into the house where she spent her time. He saw a seal, and the seal had one half if her total chakra, which is nearly limitless. However, he couldn't find Kurama, as human or fox. He also couldn't sense her presence.

He stepped out of the mindscape. Unfotunately, the kinjutsu only works once and after it is stopped one cannot transfer the yokai into another again. ''Now she can live free, away from here''

Using a medical jutsu specially created for the Uzumaki, concerning how much chakra they have and how hard it is to get good control over it, he measure her mental activity.

''At this rate, she should wake up in about half an hour. I will cook her some breakfast' Naruto thought

**Half an hour later**

Kurama woke up, her head spining. ''Man, what a headache'' She said.

''Sorry about that'' She heard a familiar voice say. ''Naruto, hello.'' She said and looked around the room. She didn't recognise it. She then tried sencing the seal but that didn't work either. She stood up and smelled food. Her stomach growled. ''Huh?'' She was confused. She didn't have to eat. She walked into a room where Naruto placed some fried eggs and was smiling at her. However, spending so much time with him, she knew most of his emotions. She saw that although it wasn't fake, it was sad.

''Happy Birthday Kurama'' Naruto said with a semi cheerful voice. Kurama blinked. ''What''

Naruto sat in front of her. Eat and i will explain. Kurama however was really curious. '' , what is going on, explain.'' She said. Naruto pointed at the window. ''Look out'' He said.

Not really understanding what will that show her she walked to it. When she saw, she gasped. It was a town, and there were people down there. She looked at him and saw that, although it pained him he put up the bigggest smile he could manage. ''Congratulations, you are free'' Naruto said and her eyes widened.

''When i examined the seal i noticed something. Since the Death god had some of his fingers in it, our sould were intertwined. Meaning once i die, you die. I didn't want to see you live the rest of your life in a cage, so tried to fee, you. It would seem that the process stopped about halfway, but at least your conciousnes was transfered. Becouse of jutsu used, you will go to the Shiginami only after you die as a human'' Naruto explained. (AN: kurama is 153 cm)

Kurama absorbed all of this. ''So... I am human'' She asked. Naruto nodded. ''Esentially yes. You are an Uzumaki, another sideefect of the process, you have the swirl on the neck and probably have the kekkai genkai i have'' He said as he stood up.

''Sorry if you aren't happy about living the rest of your life as a human, it's was the only way fot you to be free.'' He looked down. He might be more mature than normal, but he is still Naruto. However, when he expected her to be angry at him she hugged him

''thank you, thank you, thank you Naruto'' She said as tears ran down her cheek. He wiped the off and put another sad smile, and again she didn't miss it was forced.

''But why did you do it'' She asked as his face got a little redder. ''It doesn't matter Kurama, you are free now. You can do what you want now and you arent sealed inside a prison'' Naruto put a scroll on the table. ''This scroll has about a third of my total money. It should be enough for you to live a nice life somewhere'' With that said he walked towards the door. ''Maybe we will meet again'' He reached for the door knob. There was a mirror however and it had his face in the reflection.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, Kurama could see a few tears run down his face in the mirror. He started opening the door. ''Goodbye Kurama'' He put his foot down, intent on leaving the room and her behind, but she slamed the door shut with her hand and stoped him.

Kurama wouldn't have any of that. ''Naruto, what are you doing. Talk to me'' She got closer and tried to hug him, but he backed away, another tear falling down his face.

''Kurama...please'' He said as he backed away. ''please don't make this any harder than it already is'' He stepped forward and circled her, but she put her hand n his chest. He pealled her hand away though.

''Kurama live your life, for what its worth, i want the best in it for you.'' He again reached for the door, but she hugged him from behind.

''Naruto, tell me, why are you acting like this, why are you pushing me away.'' Naruto leaned his head on the door. ''please, please don't'' He was stopped by her twisting his body and pushing him against the wall.

''No, now tell me why are you crying. You said you freed me, than you try to push me away and tell me to live my life. Then you say goodbye. Stop shiting me, why are you doing this.'' She said as she slamed his body into the wall.

''becouse i love you'' Naruto said very very silently, almost to silent, but she managed to hear it. She widened her eyes and lost the grip on him, which allowed him to get out of her deadlock and exit the room. She was out of it for a couple seconds. Those few seconds were enough Naruto needed to exit the building and run outside.

Naruto ran out o the home. He started walking towards the forrest but was tackled. He was turned over and before he could say anything he was kissed on the lips by Kurama. She punched him in the stomach. ''You dummy, i love you too'' She said, making Naruto go wide eyes. He looked to the ground. ''You do?''

It sounded fearful, hopefull. She gave him another kiss. ''Yes i do'' Naruto smiled at her and gave her a kiss. After a few minutes of this, Naruto got up. ''Well, first things first if you are sure, than we need to tell tou-san, and the rest, than we need to get out bodied trained''

''Uhm, why do i need to train. Not complaining but why'' She said. Naruto rubbed his head. ''Well, you are human now. You aren't a creature of pure chakra. If you are cut you will bleed. You have the same amount of chakra i have and we both have half of your total youki. While i always knew you wouldn't try anything if i used it, the chakra still damages the human body. You must train to learn ninjutsu, taijutsu and how to be a jinchuriki. And since you have Uzumaki blood, you should be able to use our bloodline, fuinjutsu included.'' He said to her.

She nodded, knowing that she was defeated by the art, and not to underestimate it. ''Kurama-chan, try tree walking'' He said and pointed at a tree. She managed to climb up to 7 feet before she fell of.

''You know shadow clones right. Try using them to train, like me'' He said as he picked her up. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and created a handsign. This was really the only thing she knew.

Next day, after she managed to get chunin level control, naruto decided for them to try and use the yokai. ''Kurama-chan, let's try it.''

She nodded to him and concentrated on the seal. They both created a single tail fairly easily. Since naruto's seal leaked yokai constantly, his body can handle the strain much better than normal jichuriki. And since Naruto had to use a bloodclone in the process, Kurama has the same blood, although in the process some genes were changed, and chromosones, becouse she is a female, her blood is Uzumaki, anyway, this means that their bodies are better acustumed to yokai than normal.

They managed to reach 3 tails inside a minute of concentration. They took it slow as they didn't want to hurt themselves. After that, the 4th tail appeared and their skind started disolving. They managed to push it up to 5 beofre the pain made them lose their focuss.

After reverting from the tailed form 2, their skin was already healed. (AN: unlike the bridge in shippuden)

''well, it's seems our limit right now is 5 tails. It's okay though, we are only 13'' Naruto said as he leaned into a tree. Kurama sat between his legs and leaned back. They stayed that way for the rest of the day.

The next day they decided to go home to the compound. Naruto hopped that they would treat her like normal. When they came within a mile they saw smoke coming from the direction of the compound. They noded and pushed chakra to their feet. They reached the village/compound in a couple minutes

The sight was pretty much horrible. There were dead clansmen everwhere, bu there were Also dead ANBU, a fair amount of them. Naruto quickly ran to check if there were any survivors. There were a few battles. Kayin, Dana, and a couple of remaining people were facing 30 ANBU. When Naruto got close he saw Izio dead on the ground. But the next thing made him mad. Kayin, Dana and the rest were exausted and soon fell to the ANBU. Only Cerya was alive. Naruto quickly got in between her and the ANBU, Kurama followed.

The ANBU all took a small step back, why. Well the kid looked like the fourth, but slighlty different. His hair didnt have those big bands on the side, and it was shorter. Each cheek also had 3 whiskers.

''Nii-san'' Cerya yelled as she hid behind Naruto. Naruto without looking back told Cerya what to do. ''Imoto, see the red head behinf you, she is Kurama, she will keep you safe go quickly.'' Naruto told her. She looked behind her and a few feet away from her was a beautiflul read head. Cereya tilted her head sideways. ''Kyuubi-chan, i thought you were in Nii-san's stomach''

''Not anymore, not let's leave Naruto alone, I will keep you safe, and he will keep us safe.'' She told her as the girl got closer.

The ANBU were qurently froozen in place. '' -chan?!'' One of the ANBU said. Naruto made his favorite seals. **Taju kage bunshin no jutsu, taju Bunshin Daibakuha no jutsu**. The area was filled with hundreds of clones. The ANBU all awoke from their Kyuubi indued stupor. All of the clones launched shurikens and kunai at the ANBU, and the exploding clones rushed in to kill them. The fight lasted maybe 2 minutes.

Naruto dispelled the clones and aproached the last ANBU, who lost his leg and fist. He put his sword underneath the neck of the said ANBU. ''Why did you come here Leaf bastards'' Naruto asks, but the ANBU didn't respond. It tried to kill itself but Naruto put a paralasys seal on him. Naruto then healed him and put him in a scroll.

Kurama and cerya soon came back. Naruto made clones to burry all the clansmen, and seal all the anbu. Kurama aproached Naruto and put her hand on his shoulder. '_poor Naruto, the leaf keeps destroying his life_'

''Naruto what will you do now'' She said as he turned to her. Naruto picked Cerya up and placed her head under his neck, where she fell asleep, crying all the time. He turned his head towards her, his blue eyes meeting her green ones. ''We are going to Kumo, and one day, i will level the leaf. They took everything from me. Everything besides you 2. And i bet if given a choice, they would have taken you both away'' HE said as his clones put the scrools in his backpack. Naruto then made sure each and everyone of them had yokai, so they can last long enough for Kumo's forces to arrive here.

**Next day, 50 miles from Kumo, hotel room**

Cerya woke up. ''Nii-san, i had a nightmare'' She said as she put her hands around Naruto. Naruto patted her back''I am sorry Imoto, it wasn't a dream, it happened'' He told her, and she broke into tears. Kurama then walked in, with a bottle of water and some take out.

After Cerya cried herself out, Naruto introduced her to Kurama. ''Imoto, meet Kyuubi-chan, Kurama-chan meet Cerya-chan'' He told her, and Kurama hugged Cerya. Cerya, while snifling asked Naruto what will he do. After a minute of silence he looked her in the eyes. ''I will revenge them all, Imoto. I will burn down the leaf one day, for what they did to me, Kurama and you. One day, i will'' He told her.

After she hung her head down she looked up to him, and her childish eyes were gonne, replaced by determintation. ''I want to help you Nii-san, i want revenge also'' She told him. Naruto hugged her. ''If you want, i will teach you all that i can. We are going to kumo now.'' He told her and they all went to sleep after eating.

**Next day, Kumo village gates**

Yawn...''Hey Zeto, why do we alway get the gate duty'' Spoke one of the gate guards.

''I don't know Riniki, but it's easy and a nice pay, so stop complaining, you re lazy anyway'' Responded the other.

''Yeah Zeto, but nothing interesting ever happens'' Riniki told him. No sooner than he spoke, a squad of ANBU jumped down in front of them. ''ANBU-san, what is going on'' Asked Riniki.

''We have 2 massive chakra signatures aproaching the gates at a fast rate.'' An anbu, wearing a falcon mask, responded. Soon 2 more squads of ANBU appeared in front of the gates. 100 meters away, Naruto and Kurama dropped down into the road and slowed down. The ANBU looked at each other and nodded. They aproached the 3 and spoke.

''State your bussiness here'' The falcon mask spoke. Naruto putts down Cereya and speaks to the ANBU. ''We need to speak to the Raikage, it is very important and very sensitive.'' Naruto said. The ANBU surround them and they move to the gates. The had to place their name into the register.

''Please tell us your names so we can writte it down.'' Zeto speaks to them.

''Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze'' Naruto says and imediatly the ANBU are on alert. The gate guards don't really know the importance of it so they just write it down. Kurama then speaks. ''My name Is Kurama Uzumaki, and this girl here is Cereya Buredo'' The guards wrote it down.

A few minutes later, the group is in front of the Raikage office. Naruto knocks on the doors and Raikage speaks ''Enter''

The group enters and meet face to faces with A, the Yondaime Raikage. The raikage picks up a paper. And looks at the group. ''So let's see, we have 2 uzuamakis, one of them in a Namikaze, and a Buredo, well then, what may we do for you''

Naruto then takes scroll from his pocket and the ANBU are on him imediatly. A waves his hand to back away. Naruto then throws the scroll at A. ''1st of, you could find out whatever you can from the present i have in there.'' Naruto says and A raised his eyebrow.

Pushing some shakra into the scrool, a tied up ANBU apperas. A sees the leaf insignia and looks at the group. ''And why Namikaze-san is there a leaf anbu in my office, tied up and missing some limbs'' A says.

''First of, i don't want to be called by my father's name. I ussualy just go with Naruto Uzumaki. You know my parents were Kushina Uzumaki and Minano Namikaze. You can perform a blood test if you want in order to prove it. Second a group of about 100 ANBU attacked the Buredo compound. The litle girl here is the only survivor. Imoto come out'' Naruo says and Cereya gets out from her shield behing Kurama's dress. (like Mizukage's dress, but less material, and red)

''H..Hello Raikage-sama'' Cereya sayis and bows. A imediatly drops his tough guy act. ''You can just call me a-san, is it true what this man say, little one'' A asks, becouse he recognises the family mark on her right forearm.

''Y..yes, nii-san said the truth, everybody else is dead. But nii-san killed 30 of those black bad guys'' Cerya says and gets a small smile on her face. A raises an eyebrow. ''Oh really kid, you killed 30 anbu'' A asks, and Naruto puts his hand behind his head. ''Not bad for a 13 year old kid.

If the ANBU in the room weren't trained to keep their emotions in check then their jaws would have drooped. Naruto then pulls out a second scroll. And throes it to A, who grabs it. ''That scrolls has about 90 dead ANBU, some bodies were completely destroyes so i couldn't take them. I know that ninja bodies hold many secrets, so best way to hurt the leaf right now was to do that.''

A raised his eyebrows again. ''Why would you want to hurt the leaf, you father was the hokage apperantly.'' A asks.

The air around the room grew could ''They tried kiling me 200 times becouse Minato sealed the Kyuubi into me, they betrayed the Uzumaki clan and instead aided iwa and Kiri in their destruction, and then they destroyed the Buredo clan, who were like my own family. Why the **hell wouldn't i want to hurt them**'' In the end of his speech, Naruto started leaking some yokai. Kurama placed a hand on his shoulder and calmed him down.

That was the moment when Bee and Yugito walkd in. Yugito had an annoyed look on her face, mainly becouse Bee kept rapping. ''Hey yo bro, i gonna hit the floo'' Bee said, earning a smack from Yugito. ''Bee, shut up with that nonsense you call raping'' Naruto, Kurama and Cerya blinked. Kurama pointed a finger at them.

''Thise 2 are jinchuriki'' She said with an amused voice. Bee wanted to rap something but was stopped when Hachibi yelled within his mind. ''**WHAT!**''

Nibi was confuse in her own seal. ''**Kitten, they both carry the Kyuubi, and there is something off about the read head.'**'

Bee decided to speak. ''So we have Mr 9 and miss 9. How did that happen'' Be said making A blink. Naruto decided to speak ''Kurama is a jinchuriki to. We both carry a half of the Kyuubi's chakra''

Yugioto and Bee stared dumbly, but their host's rumblings broke them out of it. ''**Bee/Yugito, what did he say her name is**''

Yugito decided to speak, ''Naruto, was it, what did you say her name is'' She asked.

Kurama responded with a sly grin. ''Kurama, say hi to Matatabi and Gyoku for me'' A had a blank face. He asked Kurama ''Im's sorry who are they'' He asked. Meanwhile Hachibi was rumbling under his breath but Bee heard him. ''**Lucky ass vixen**'' ''Just some of our aquantences

Nibi however had a different reaction . ''Y**ugito, i demand you to aks what is going on**'' She said. Now yugito was very puzzled. Nibi, never ever acted like this. ''Nibi what is going on, why are you all worked up'' Yugito asked her inside her head.

''Yugito, bee, what's the problem'' A asked. Yugito responded. ''Nibi wants to hear what is going on her. And she is very worked up. Whats wrong'' She aske them.

''Ah, ah ah, no telling'' Kurama teased. Nibi inside the seal started pancing all over the place and trashing about.

''Kurama should you just tell them'' naruto asked in a low voice, before giving her a kiss on the cheek. ''Nah, i want to see how long will it take for Nibi to figure it out. Hachibi probably already did.'' She answered him.

A pushed the current 'problems' asside. ''So what rank should i place you. I assume you eant to join.''

'' Since i have several kinjutsu that rotate around Leaf shadow clone, i give the Shadow clone, exploding clone and shuriken/kunai shadow clone. Plus some Uzumaki tehiques, and several uzumaki storm tehiques to Kumo. I uderstand you have several storm users.''

If A didn't have a image to held, he would be drooling. ''Fine, but are you sure.''

''Yep, and i need to train Kurama in Fuijutsu, and Cerya in her clan tehniques. I mastered the katana but i prefer my wakazashi, faster and lighter.

''Now that i think about it, can i relocate the Uzumaki to Kumo'' Naruto asked A. A respond in yes.

Since Naruto took all the funds left from Buredo clan. He bought a small compund. It was near the was a nice big lake, and a small forest near. The house itseld was a 2 story building. On the ground floor were the kitchen, a small library, the living room,an office, and an onsen. On the 1st floor were the master bedroom and 3 guest room, 2 bathrooms, a balcony. The total land was a 600 square meter. And it received a swirl sing, indicating it as the Uzumaki clan compund. Half of the total Buredo funds were transfered onto Cerya's account, and the other went into the Uzumaki account.

2 weeks have been spent since the Buredo massacre and right now the council was debating what to do. Unlike konoha, Kumo was a militay village first and forremost. Meaning that over 75% of the villagers were ninja. The council had a small power.

Currently, one Naruto Uzuamaki was paying full atention for a council meating. Why. Well it was being decided whetever or not to attack the village. So far, only Naruto didn't voice anything.

''Namikaze-sa..'' The council man received a harsh glare from Naruto. ''I apologise Uzumaki-san, you were considered family by Buredo what do you think should we attack them now.'' The councilman asked. A was also paying attention.

''The village doesn't have a jinchuriki, but their allies do. Suna and Taki both have a jinchuriki. Even though we have 4, it doesn't meant our forces will have an easy fight. Myself and Kurama,don't fully control the power of the biju. In the meantime, i think out forces should use the Shadow clones trick, even academy studens. Even one shadow clone increases the trainin rate. A normal chunin should be able to make about 20 of them. If he trained with them lets say 2 days week the entire day, by the time one year passes he should be able to make 35 and not collapse. There is always a limit to one's chakra reserve, unless you are a jinchuriki. And chakra control could be increased easily by this.''

Naruto explained as everyone listened intenly to their recent clan. Naruto then decided to add a little more sugar onto it. ''And don't forget that there are about 30 new jutsus that kumo now has and could use. While most of them are lightning and water, there are also a couple storm jutsus that i aim willing to share since this village also developed the kekkei genkai somehow. So by now, we should bide our time.''

**Later that day**

Kurama was walking around the village, enjoying the montain air. Who would have thought that becoming human would be so enoyable. Her thought were interupted when an arm wrapped itself around her. ''Hello there beautiful'' A voice said to her ear. She turned around and placed her hands around the man's neck.

''well hello there, how did the meating go'' She said as she gave a small kiss to her boyfriend. ''they decided to wait for a certain amount of years. I think it will be by around 10 years.

''hmm, fine with me, i think i would rather enjoy this life for now. Come, the Academy is about to finish. Ceyra is already at the top of the class. She is really determined isn't she.'' Naruto gave her a quick peck.'' Yep. Now let's go get her''. Naruto shunshines them to the academy.

The kids were exiting the academy. ''Nii-san, you are here'' Cerya said as she ran up to Naruto, who lifted her up. ''How are you Imoto. How is the Academy. Did you make any new friends.'' Naruto asked her.

''It was great Nii-san. The teachers are nice, and A-jiji visited us today. He said he wanted to speak to you about something later today. Can we go to the ice cream now'' She asked childishly. Naruto and Kurama laughed

''Why yes, Imoto. We are going to get some ice cream. How about later i teach you how to walk uo trees. Like a ninja. ''

**AN: Naruto looks_ black mesh T-shirt, a small ornage line down the sleeve. Kumo headband on the right arm, blue cloth. Dark blue trouser, blue ninja sandals. A small puch on his hip, and a white vest, in which he has some scrolls. And a sword on his back.**

Yep. After a few more dicusions it was decided that Naruto and Kurama would become official ninja and receive Jonin rank as soon as they were tested.

**AN: Kurama looks: Red shirt with a black sleveless jacket. Grey pants and black shinboi sandals. **After ice cream Kurama took Cerya home, and Naruto proceded to walk towards A's office

''you wanted to talk to Rakage-sama'' Naruto said as he enter the Raikage's office.

''Oh yes Naruto come in. Since you proposed the shadow clone regiment, i think that you should at least participate in the educational program. By participate i mean'' He took out a blank scroll and threw it at Naruto. He then took the old program and threw it at Naruto. Naruto caught them both and was looking at the raikage with a ? on his face. After a few moment it clicked.

''A, you can't be serious. I am 13 for kami's sake.'' The look A gave him told him that he was serious. Naruto sighs. ''Fine, i will have the program done by the end of the week. Is that all A'' Naruto said.

Now you might be wondering why would A let Naruto talk to him like an old pal. Well, when someone gives you your salvation from paperwork, well you figure out the rest. Let's say this is more level headed that a fastival in his name.

''Yes, and that Cerya of yours, she is a quick learner. ''

Naruto rubbed his head shepishly. ''More advances, than that means i will have to level down her training for a while'' A looked at him like he grew a second head.

Seeing this Naruto sighs. ''Her parents wouldn't want her to become some reaper of death. They would have wanted her to live at least a somewhat normal life. As a ninja you already loose all possibilities of behaving like a kid at the age of 12-13, no need to rush her. She is like a little sister to me and il be damned if i let her revenge eat out her soul'' With that Naruto left the office.

A was left thinking over some things and then he looked at his clone who was doing paper work on another desk. Oh yeah, this Kage doesn't have to wory about paperwork. The clone fealing that he was being watched looked back at the original. ''I hate you'' He mumbled, as he continued to do his paperwork.

In the evenng, the group was siting on the shore of the lake, looking up at the moon. Creya was in between the 2 and Kurama was smiling happy. She then turned to see Naruto's face. It was looking up at the mon, but there was his comon calculative gaze. ''What are you thinking about Naruto-kun'' That brought Naruto back.

He then smiles at Kurama, but the smile was not complete. ''I was thinking about something you see, today i was looking around the seal. And i've foound that there is a small amount of chakra in it. A few days ago, i've, well i've had a vision, or a dream. It was small, very small, and i saw you, with the sharingan in your eyes (here she was still contolled, since she is a good caracter,), and your claw sticking out Minato's and another Reahead's shoulder'' He spoke and her face was one of guilt. Naruto saw this and imediatly spoke up.

''No, no, please don't be sad. You couldn't have donne anything. But thing is, i could also feal that she was sending chakra into me. I detected traces of it so i can guess my mother is in the seal, like there is an event where she appears and i meet her.'' He then takes a deep breath and loked up to the sky.

''I was thinking if i could release her like i did you. But what would she do to me, or to you. Would she hate you, try to kill you. Say that i betrayed the leaf. I already have one parent that doesn't aprove of my actions, and my Tou-san was killed by the leaf. I don't think i could take it if my mother hated my gutts as well.'' He then looks down at the lake.

Kurama though it over and decided to speak. ''But Kushina was an Uzumaki, and mothers are always protective of their child. Maybe if she knew what the did to you up until now, she would accept it. From what i remember of her attitude, i think you don't have anything to worry about.''

''thans kura-chan'' He gave her a kiss. He then stood up. ''Lets go Imoto, you have to go to the academy tommorow.''

Cerya than crossed her arms. ''But why can't you teach me nii-san'' Naruto rufled her hair, bent down on his knees and gave her a serious look.

''Cerya-chan, you need to have friends. Don't let revenge destroy your life. One day, we will fight the leaf, but for now, life your life. It's what Oba-san and Oji-san would want'' He then gave her a kiss on the forehead. Kurama smilled at his interaction with kids.

_'he will be a great father, wait, am i thinking clearly'_ She then looks at him and remembers his life and her life with him up to now. '_Yes, i believe i am' _She then walks to the house. She takes a glass of water and walks up to the rooms. There Naruto gave Cerya a good night kiss, and tuckled her in.

Naruto exits the room in which cerya sleeps in and goes for another guest room. He was about to open the door, when Kurama brought him around. ''And where is my good night kiss'' She whispers to his ear. Naruto gives her a deep kiss, and after a minute of it, they disconect for air. ''Good night Kura-chan''

Again he tried to open the door, but Kurama took him by the end of his shirt and he fell down to the floor and he was draged to the main bedroom. ''Oh no you don't, tonight you are sleeping with me'' She said as she shut the door. Naruto shook his head and laid down on the bed under covers. Kurama did the same thing and Naruto wrapped his arm around her.'' Good night Kura-chan.'' Naruto gave her another kiss. She snugled into his chest and they fell asleep.

**HAHA, NO LEMONS THIS time. I MEAN COM ON HE IS 13 (WELL MENTALLY HE IS MUCH MORE MATURE, ID SAY AROUND 17, AND HE ACTUALLY USES HIS HEAD, but i consider it a male uzumaki trait to be dense about women sometimes. Just like Nara always end up with troublesome women)**

Cerya was currently having breakfast. Bacon and eggs. Made by Naruto before she goes to the academy. While she was eating, Naruto went upstairs. He went into the master bedroom and saw Kurama sleeping in there. Her face looked so peaceful. Than Naruto came towards the bed and sat near her. Placing a hand on her cheek he stroked it. ''Kura-chan, wake up. Cerya-chan has to go to the Academy in half an hour''

Kurama woke up after those words to a feiling of Naruto stroking her cheek. Slowly opening her eyes she saw Naruto looking at her with one if his gentle smiles, not to big but not sad. Streching her arms and geting up, she went for a shower and emerged after 10 minutes.

She got down to the kitchen and ate her part of the breakfast. Soon they wil start a grueling regimenet for training. She learned that she has the exact amount of chakra Naruto has. (2x shippuden, you know when he is spaming hundreds of odamas around.), her control is a little bit weaker, but that can be correceted. The only jutsu she knows is Kage bunshin and Futon daitopa for now. And she has great yin release control. Meaning with a bit of chakra, she can make a normal kunai in 10 seconds, like Naruto.

The things she and Naruto have to train at are ninjutsu, kenjutstu, taijutsu. Genjutsu is out of the question. Naruto will also be teaching her fuinjutsu, but since she is now Uzumaki, it should be easier. Naruto also told her that they will be learning how to use the yokai, and Minato's jutsu. The hirashin, rasengan and time space barrier.

After they dropped Cerya of at the academy, Naruto started walking towards to Raikage tower. They bought some fruit on the way and they greated mabui at the desk. Naruto knocked on the door and they entered the office. Among things they told A were pretty much all dirt they had with the leaf. In Kumo, Jinchuriki were always respected. (my fic, my rules), and to hear how they treated theirs, and their betrayal of the Uzumaki. Well let'sjust say everybody openly hated Konoha, even more than Iwa.

Naruto threw a small scroll at A. ''Here you go A, training regimens for students, genin, and chunin. Jonin can do what they want as they must be strong by now. I recomend you teach the ANBU shadow clones as soon as possible thought.'' Naruto spoke as A opened the scroll to read.

(here kids start at 8 and finish 13)

A reads it over once more and than looks at Naruto questionangly. ''Are you sure the kids will make it thorough this'' Naruto nodds. ''those that wont aren't cut out to be ninja. We are making children soldiers, but i am gonna make sure they have a childhood.'' Naruto went for the door.

''Remember A, as i said before, my clan will offer fuinjutsu expertise to this village, asside from the little gifts i gave to Kumo.'' Naruto chuckled and A soon followed.

**Review please and tell me what do you think.** I have been writting this for a week.


End file.
